


i'm craving your calls like a soldier's wife

by bebe8s



Series: hourglass [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, at all, billy is a flirt, just a little, steve can't focus, steve is desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebe8s/pseuds/bebe8s
Summary: Steve is desperate for Billy's attention.





	i'm craving your calls like a soldier's wife

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this series!!! 
> 
> The next work will be the two of them at Steve's house.
> 
> Come hang with me on tumblr: sappystevie

Steve was beyond desperate.

He was starving for Billy’s attention. Anything that Billy would give him. 

It was bad enough that Billy consumed his dreams, but now he was making it impossible to do anything. Because all Steve could think about was Billy. 

Steve was standing by his locker, trying to focus on literally  _ anything  _ besides Billy flirting with some random girl. He shouldn’t feel jealous. He has no reason to be jealous.  It’s not like Billy’s his boyfriend. He’s never even kissed him. He’s just thought about every scenario in which he could. But he’s never actually done it. He’s not gay. He would never kiss a  _ guy _ .

That’s right, he’s not jealous because of Billy. He’s jealous because he’s got a hot girl, and Steve wants a hot girl. Just like any other regular heterosexual man.

But then Billy does this thing. This thing where he drags his tongue across his front lip. Now Steve’s sporting a semi at nine o’clock in the fucking morning. 

Steve shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. When he looks back up, Billy and the girl are gone.

_ Seriously? At 9:00 AM? _

Only Billy Hargrove would be hooking up with some random girl before class starts on a Tuesday morning.  But when Steve shuts his locker, Billy’s standing right there.

God, he looks good. His curls frame his face perfectly, and his lips are curled into his signature smirk as he stares into Steve’s soul with his crystal blue eyes.

“Looking for me, King Steve?” Billy asks with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Steve can feel the heat in his cheeks.

“No, I, uh, was just looking at that hot girl.” 

Yeah, nice save, Steve. That should get him off your back.

“Yeah? You wish I would talk to you like that? Wish I would call you pretty? Wish I would take you out back to the football field and let you get down on your knees for me?”

Steve gawks at him. He cannot believe that Billy just said that to him in the school hallway. Suddenly he remembers that he needs to come up with a snarky reply to save face.

“Hah. You wish. All those girls not enough? You want me, too?” 

Billy looks Steve up and down. 

“I wouldn’t mind bringing the King to his knees.” 

Just as Steve is about to protest, the bell rings. Steve grabs his books and shuffles off to class, trying to forget what just happened.

Admittedly, Steve knew he wouldn’t be able to forget about Billy for long, but he sure thought he would be able to focus for more than five minutes.

“ _ I wouldn’t mind.” _

What did Billy mean? Does Billy want him? Is Billy gay? 

No way. Billy hooks up with so many girls. He was probably just fucking with Steve.

Or he could be bi. That’s the explanation that Steve likes, because it means he still might get to suck Billy’s cock.

But he doesn’t want to because he’s straight. He’s probably just desperate to replace Nancy.

Either way, he’s gotta stop thinking about Billy. So Steve makes the bold decision to do something he rarely does: pay attention in math.

 

Hours later, the school day is over, and Billy heads to the locker room to change for basketball practice. 

He’s standing there, half naked, when Billy saunters over to him.

“Thought about my offer, pretty boy?”

Billy trails his eyes over Steve’s exposed torso, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth.Steve scoffs.

“What offer? You think I’d actually suck your dick? In your dreams, Hargrove.”

Billy narrows his eyes at Steve.

“Whatever you say, Harrington. Just let me know when you’re ready to give in.” 

And then Billy’s gone.

And all through practice, Steve is struggling. It doesn’t help that he has Billy’s sweaty body pressing up against. Or Billy trash talking him. Or Billy being there at all. 

As soon as practice is over, Steve hurries to the locker room. He’s feeling a burst of confidence. He grabs a slip of paper from his backpack, and scrawls his phone number on it. Before he can change his mind, he slides it into Billy’s locker. Immediately he realizes he’s an idiot.

Billy doesn't want him. Billy’s just going to tell everyone that Steve’s a homo. And now Steve wishes he could undo everything. Maybe Billy won’t call. Then he’ll never know it’s Steve. He didn’t leave his name. Yeah, Billy definitely won’t call him. He’ll be too busy with other girls.

Steve showers quickly and leaves before Billy can taunt him again.

 

Steve can’t even begin to focus at home. He’s twenty minutes into his homework when his mom knocks on his door.

“Dinner’s on the table.”

Steve sighs, and checks his progress. He had literally answered one question. He just keeps wondering if Billy is going to call. 

He rushes through dinner. He mumbles through the small talk as he shoves spaghetti into his mouth. Once he’s done, he heads back up to his room.

Back in his room, he desperately tries to focus on his homework. He has to finish.

Two hours later, he’s still barely accomplished anything. He can’t keep his mind from wandering off, thinking about Billy.

Why hasn’t he called?

Maybe Steve’s number just fell out of the locker. Maybe Billy never saw it. Or maybe Billy was just fucking with Steve and never wanted anything to do with him.

At 11:00 PM, Steve gives up. He can’t focus on his work, and he’s just getting irritated with his inability to concentrate. Steve’s just changed into his pajamas when he hears the phone ring. His entire body is on fire. Then Steve hears his mom call up for him.

“Steve! The phone’s for you!”

Steve rushes down the stairs. He can’t believe he called. His mom heads out of the room as Steve picks up the phone.

“I knew it was you, Harrington. Only a pretty boy like you would leave his number in my locker.”

Steve gulps. Billy’s voice makes him feel electric.

“Yeah, I guess your words got to me.”

"Did they, now?”

Steve runs his free hand through his hair, unsure of how to proceed.

“I didn’t think you were going to call.”

“What? You think I’d pass on that piece of ass? Never.”

“So, why- why did you call?”

He can almost hear Billy’s smirk through the phone.

“Same reason you left your phone number.”

Steve can’t believe he says the next words that come to his mind.

“My parents are out of town this weekend. Do you want to, um, come over Friday”

Billy chuckles softly on the other side of the line.

“I’ll be there at eight.”

And with that, Billy hangs up.

Steve is so fucked. He thought waiting for the call was bad, but now he has to wait for Friday. For whatever is going to happen on Friday.


End file.
